Consequences )
by Robots banging humans
Summary: Never prank a warrior...because you just don't know what kind of punishment they have for you. [Note: Human X Bot] ;P hope you enjoy it.


** consequences ;)**

* * *

><p>"C'mon bee can't you take a little prank ?" you manage to say, before being roughly pinned down to the bed by the angry warrior.<p>

Metal-brows hard and stern, their bright blue optics stared into your (whatever eye color you had). He was clearly pissed from the prank you pulled a couple of minutes ago. Instead of him drinking his morning ration, you had swapped it with fish oil knowing he hated the fishy taste as well as the smell that came with it.

"Not if I'm the one getting pranked." he growled looming over you.

"It's not like the fish smell will stay on you that long." you lied, knowing very well that it would take at least a week for him to rid himself of the vile smell.

Glaring at you as you gave a daring smile he held both your wrists in one servo while the now free one reached into their subspace.

"Ooooooh, I'm so scared, what are you gonna do?, punish me?" you mocked, giving a chuckle.

The smirk on your face dropped in a snap, as your expression turned from amusement to horror at seeing the object he pulled out from his subspace. Holding the cuffs he swiftly cuffed your wrists to the headbored of your bed. Servo gripping your fluffy skirt, they pulled it down along with your your panties. Reaching in their subspace once more, they pulled out a familiar looking toy. It was a vibrator, but more modified looking. Apparently he found your toy that you thought was well hidden from him. Apparently he manage to find it. Seeing the tables have turned you tried to pull against the cuffs.

"H-heh, bee lets just calm down a-and talk this over, or maybe f-forget this whole situation ever happening." you spoke, trying to talk your way out of this mess.

"Not gonna happen. A bad girl like you needs to be punished for their actions." the mostly black mech said, in a way that made your heart-beat faster.

Forcing your legs open ,you watched helplessly as he pressed a button on the bottom of the vibrator making it light up with a beautiful neon pink. Your eyes went wide as dinner plates when you saw several thick tendrils extend out from the bottom of the toy. Scooting your hips back and away from the device, he smirked seeing you writhe in terror trying in vain to get away from the toy and your punishment. Grabbing your ankle he pulled you closer drawing out a little gasp from you. Rubbing the tip against your quivering entrance he looked at you one last time ,before pressing the device in you. A little moan escaped your lips as you felt the thick toy stretch your passage. Holding it in place he watched as the wiggling tendrils coiled around your inner thighs and lock in place. Giving a pleased 'hmm', he took the cuffs off you and pulled your panties and skirt back on making sure to push that dildo an inch further in you.

Giving a little groan, your face was slightly red as you felt the toy inside you rub up against your walls causing some friction down there.

"So, now I have to got school with a vibrator in me. Hmm...sounds pretty easy." you looked giving a smile.

"Oh believe me sweety. You have no idea what we did to your toy." he smiled, while getting up and leaning against the door-way to your room.

swallowing nervously, you gave a quick glance over at the clock. Seeing that it was very close to that time, you started to get your things.

"Oh!, I almost forgot." he pulled out a little ear-piece and placed it in your ear. "Now I can keep in touch with you at school. isn't that wonderful ?" he teased, giving you an innocent smile.

You just rolled your eyes before slinging your backpack over your shoulder and head out the front door to your awaiting bus.

Sitting down was a bit difficult for you, because it would push the toy deeper in you. By the time you got to school you moved quickly to your first period. Keeping a straight face on as you walked by other students, you felt your passage clinch around the vibrator. Even tho it wasn't going off inside you, which you where glade it didn't, your body was trying to adjust to having something stretching it. Sitting at your desk you gave a shaky sigh feeling the thick toy sink in you. The class bell went off and the rest of your classmates poured into the class, talking loudly with one another. Seated and the class now filled with their chatter all around, you waited patiently for the teacher. Once the teacher entered the classroom they greeted the students, and told a couple of jokes to start the morning.

"Haha, ok now. let's get down to business. Does everyone have their presentation ?" the teacher asked.

Most of the replies were 'I forgot' or 'We had a presentation?' You raised your hand knowing you completed yours. The teacher smiled before waving their hand for you to present to the class. Apparently the task was simple. All you had to do was read out-loud your experience in something you did. Simple, yes?, not quite when any minute that toy could go off in you. Clearing your throat you read the title and began reading your written paper. At the second paragraph your voice faltered and your body stiffened a bit. The vibrator was going off. Not expecting it you stuttered a bit and tried to coverer it up with a couple coughs.

{"keep reading."} you heard their voice speak, through the ear-piece.

Taking a breath you continued reading your paper, voice becoming rigid and low. Your legs fidgeted a bit, while your face turned a nice shade of red. The vibrations went up a notch causing you to pause for a second then proceeding. You looked like you where having a nervous breakdown , but the truth was that you where becoming turned-on from the toy that buzzed inside you. You couldn't carry on or even concentrate for that matter. You couldn't even finish your story without making little noises. Finally had enough you looked in your teachers direction.

"C-Can I please go to the restroom?" you asked, which sounded like you where begging.

They gave a nod thinking you had a nervous bladder. snatching the hall-pass and dashing to the girls restroom, you where grateful that it was completely empty. Leaning against the sink you looked in the mirror seeing your face was red as a beet from arousal. You gave a moan as the vibrator went up a couple notches. His voice chuckled in your ear making you groan a bit louder.

{"Well, well, it sounds like you're enjoying your punishment."} he teased, voice low and husky.

"Ahhh~...ha...is that all you got?..." you managed to say breathing heavily.

Your back propped against the wall as you writhe and muffled your pleasured crys.

{"Oh there's plenty more surprises. One of them is that it can move."} he spoke.

You let out a loud moan. The toy vibrating in you started to thrust in and out of you on its own. Resting you head back, you tried to pull your skirt off but found it secured tightly in place preventing you from pulling it down.

"Ohh..ahhh~...why c-can't..i.." a loud moan escaped your lips as the vibrator thrusted faster and buzzed harder.

{"Pretty neat, huh?, it also comes with a projector simulator and restraints. Meaning.."}

You looked down in time to see one of the thick tendrils project a realistic smirking warrior who looked down at you. Soon multiple tendrils extended out-ward and wrapped around your wrist pinning them to the wall above your head. The toy pumped faster and deeper hitting pleasure spots in you as well as stretching your passage wider. Squirming and moaning loudly in your restraints you heard his voice again.

{"...that I can see whats going on. And what I see now is someone who can't handle their punishment."} his optic looked over your shaking body.

Face red as a tomato, breath coming out short and shallow, your legs shook violently as they were spread wider by a pair of thick tendrils. This space gave the toy an easier access hitting more pleasure spots effectively within you. Your vision was beginning to blur. Already your panties where soaked as well as the floor you where sitting on. You looked at Bumblebee who held a small device in his right servo. Noticing you where looking at the device that controlled the vibrator, they held it by the top showing it to you. Pressing the red button on the controller, you let out a loud scream as the toy expanded, pistoning furiously, and vibrating hard inside your soaked entrance. Bringing you over the edge your vision went white as you had the most mind-blowing orgasm of your life.

After recovering from your orgasm, mind still foggy, you saw he was still standing in front of you, but now with a lustful look in his optics.

{"This is only just the beginning of your punishment. I'll be waiting for you."} he smiled, before fading out.

"oh, god." you mumbled, knowing you had a long day ahead of you.


End file.
